superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Energy Manipulation
The power to manipulate energy. Opposite to Anti-Energy Manipulation. Also Called *Autokinesis *Dynakinesis *Dynamokinesis *Energybending *Energy Control *Ergokinesis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. Energy can be transformed (converted) among several forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the (total) energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common physical forms of energy include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic. Applications *Energized Body *Energy Absorption *Energy Amplification *Energy Assimilation *Energy Attacks *Energy Aura *Energy Concentration *Energy Constructs *Energy Containment *Energy Conversion *Energy Current Defiance *Energy Detection *Energy Dilution *Energy Drain *Energy-Field Manipulation *Energy Generation *Energy Healing *Energy Manifestation *Energy Metabolization *Energy Negation *Energy Perception *Energy Propulsion *Energy Solidification *Energy Telepathy *Energy Transduction *Energy Transferal *Energy Transmutation *Entity Aura *Ergo-Telekinesis *Ergokinetic Surfing *Ray/Beam Manipulation Techniques *Alternate Energy Conduction *Energizing Field Creation *Energy Augmentation *Energy Channeling *Energy Contact *Energy Defense *Energy Empowerment *Energy Emulation *Energy Physiology *Energy Regeneration *Energy Portal Creation *Energy Scattering *Ergokinetic Combat *Ergoportation Variations *Activation Energy Manipulation *Adaptive Energy *Ambient Energy Manipulation **Natural Energy Manipulation ***Fauna Energy Manipulation ***Flora Energy Manipulation *Angelic Energy Manipulation *Astral Manipulation **Ectoplasm Manipulation *Augmentation Energy Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Binding Energy Manipulation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Blood Energy Manipulation *Calorie Manipulation *Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chemical Energy Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Creative Energy Manipulation *Damaging Energy Manipulation *Dark Energy Manipulation *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Digital Energy Manipulation *Divine Energy Manipulation *Draconic Energy Manipulation *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *EM Spectrum Manipulation **Corona/Solar Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Ionic Manipulation ***Plasma Manipulation **Radiation Manipulation **Spark Manipulation *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Embodiment *Entropy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Evolution Energy Manipulation *Extra-Dimensional Energy Manipulation *Foreign Energy Manipulation *Geothermal Manipulation *Gravitational Energy Manipulation *Healing Energy Manipulation *Hypnotic Energy Manipulation *Illusion Energy Manipulation *Imprisonment Energy Manipulation *Infectious Energy Manipulation *Internal Energy Manipulation *Invisible Energy Manipulation *Kinetic Energy Manipulation *Light Energy Manipulation *Luck Energy Manipulation *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation **Mana Manipulation *Magnetic Energy Manipulation *Marine Energy Manipulation *Mechanical Energy Manipulation *Mythic Energy Manipulation *Nuclear Manipulation *Null Energy Manipulation *Omni-Energy Manipulation *Oneiric Energy Manipulation *Order Energy Manipulation *Parasitic Energy Manipulation *Particle Energy Manipulation *Physical Energy Manipulation *Planetary Energy Manipulation *Portal Energy Manipulation *Potential Energy Manipulation *Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Pulse Manipulation *Quantum Energy Manipulation *Rainbow Energy Manipulation *Reality Energy Manipulation *Remote Energy Manipulation *Rotational Energy Manipulation *Sealing Energy Manipulation *Sentient Energy Manipulation *Solar Energy Manipulation *Stellar Energy Manipulation *Sound Manipulation **Ultrasound Manipulation *Space Energy Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Summon Energy Manipulation *Surface Energy Manipulation *Symbiotic Energy Manipulation *Tachyon Manipulation *Tantric Manipulation *Telekinetic Force Manipulation *Telepathic Force Manipulation *Teleportation Energy Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation *Time Energy Manipulation *Toxic Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Transformation Energy Manipulation *Volatile Force Manipulation *Warp Energy Manipulation *Zero-Point Energy Manipulation Associations *If used in negative forms users may develop Nothingness Manipulation, or Chaos Manipulation. *May learn to manipulate Fundamental Forces. *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Energetic Bio-Tech *Energetic Pressure *Energylock Manipulation *Energy Form *Energy Matter Manipulation *Energy Signature Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Infinite Supply *Internal Energy Combustion *Living Power Plant *Magic *Magnetism Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Power Source *Powers Via Energy *Strong/Weak Force Manipulation *Summoning/Banishment *Superpower Manipulation *Telekinesis Limitations *Energy Immunity *Anti-Energy Manipulation destroys all forms of energy. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend on the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *May be unable to create energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *May be limited to the amount of energy a person can hold in themselves. *Extensive use of powers over a long period of time could deplete one's energy reserves. *May be limited on amount energy or the type of energy. Known Users See Also: Pure Energy. * Saya (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation